Once Upon a Time (Helping Potter)
by BisexualKitsune
Summary: One girl, one boy, many adventures, many worlds, loads of different peoples and creatures. What will they do? Will they help save worlds? Will help destroy worlds? Will they befriend evil or good? Find out by reading the story!
1. The Girl

_**DISCLAMERS: I only own Jazmine Jones, Eli Edric, some of the plot, and some of the animals/creatures/monsters you haven't heard of, they'll be listed at the end of the chapter if there is/are any!**_

 ** _A/N: Thanks for clicking on this story! You are now one of my little foxes! Please favorite, follow, and review; your reviews are very helpful! As for flames... those will be extinguished immediately. Now have fun reading!_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Jazmine. She had curly red hair that went down to the middle of her back, skin that was the same beautiful color as caramel, eyes that were more shining than a freshly polished emerald, and did everything with her left hand. Not as if she choose to, it wasn't her fault that she was a leftie. Jazmine always knew that she wasn't 'normal'; she wouldn't say that she was anyway, she preferred to call herself an extraordinary girl. She had her reasons for it too, other girls her age would love a Friday, she hated them, she preferred Wednesdays, other girls her age would love to go to parties, she preferred to stay home and read a book, other girls her age would love to dye their hair a different color, she preferred to keep her hair the way it was, other girls her age would love to wear contacts, she preferred to wear glasses, other girls her age would try to impress boys, she didn't {she preferred to let everyone know that she was how she was},  
other girls her age wouldn't believe in fairy tales and unicorns and aliens and monsters and magic, but Jazmine knew that they did exist, they just _had_ to. Jazmine loved being herself, she wouldn't change into anyone else if her life depended on it.

But on that one gloomy, rainy Wednesday, she hated being a leftie, she hated having naturally red curly hair, she hated wearing glasses, she hated her love of reading books, she hated having naturally green eyes, she hated her belief in monsters, and unicorns, and magic, and aliens; she thought that no one else would feel the same way, would believe the same things, and would have the same problems. Contrary to her beliefs, someone did.


	2. The Boy

_**DISCLAMERS: I only own Jazmine Jones, Eli Edric, some of the plot, and some of the animals/creatures/monsters you haven't heard of, they'll be listed at the end of the chapter if there is/are any!**_

 ** _A/N: Thanks for clicking on this story! You are now one of my little foxes! Please favorite, follow, and review; your reviews are very helpful! As for flames... those will be extinguished immediately. Now have fun reading!_**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy named Eli, he had wavy jet black hair that fell to his shoulders, ivory skin that could model's to shame, stormy grey eyes that seemed to be darker than a rain cloud, and did everything with his left hand. Not that he wanted to. Eli always knew that he wasn't 'normal'; he wouldn't use that word if had to describe himself at least, he preferred to call himself unique. And he had reasons for it too; other boys his age love to play sports, Eli preferred to write books, other boys his age would look forward to Fridays, Eli didn't, he savored Wednesdays, other boys his age would love to go to their friends parties, Eli preferred to stay home and write a book, other boys his age would hate having glasses, Eli loved having them, other boys would ignore girls, Eli had many female friends {he knew it would pay off}, other boys his age wouldn't believe in fairy tales and aliens and unicorns and monsters and magic, but he knew that such things exist, they _must_ be real. Eli loved being himself, he wouldn't try to be anyone else if his life was depended on it.

But that one gloomy, rainy Wednesday, he hated being a leftie, he hated having naturally wavy jet black hair, he hated having glasses, he hated his love of writing books, he hated having naturally grey eyes, he hated his belief in magic, and monsters, and aliens, and unicorns; Eli thought that no one would believe in the same things, would feel the same way, and have the same problems. Contrary to his beliefs, someone did.


	3. Friends?

_**DISCLAMERS: I only own Jazmine Jones, Eli Edric, some of the plot, and some of the animals/creatures/monsters you haven't heard of, they'll be listed at the end of the chapter if there is/are any!**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for clicking on this story! You are now one of my little foxes! Please favorite, follow, and review; your reviews are very helpful! As for flames... those will be extinguished immediately. Now have fun reading!**_

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was fighting a Spish, with a pen; and with Eli Edric of all people! Eli proved to be a great fighter, and person, he has always been kind to me; even though we weren't friends.

"Get his back!" I yelled to Eli.

"I can't reach it!" He responded, busy fighting the Spish's front left leg.

I started to climb the Spish's right back leg, just as I reached the joint of the leg, I stabbed it. The Spish made an ungodly noise, and kicked out it's second leg, on the left, straight towards Eli.

"ELI!" I screamed, "DUCK!"

Eli didn't question anything, not a single time I yelled something out to him. I don't know why, but I'm good at making assumptions. And in this case, I guess he considered me as the leader of this situation, considering the fact that he let me take charge, and I found the Spish first.

"Thanks for the warning," he called out to me as he sliced off the first leg with his scissors.

"You're welcome," I answered quickly; holding onto the Spish's gills, "we've got to hit it's eyes!"

"Why?" Eli quickly responded, slicing off the Spish's fourth leg on his side.

"Because it's eyes can see everywhere, without it's eyes, the Spish can't do anything!" I said.

"I'm trusting you on this, Jazmine!" Eli snapped. Breaking his scissors in two, "I promise you, if I die, I will come back to haunt you!" Eli maneuvered his way through the legs, stood in front of it, and chucked the scissor pieces at it's eyes with amazing aim. Aim that I never would've thought the 5"3, scrawny boy to have. The scissors each hit an eye, causing a high pitched screech that shattered every glass thing near it, before it exploded into blue goo.

"I always knew they were real and that they exploded into blue goo," I muttered, "but did I have to run into one in my favorite leather jacket?"

"Y-you believe in myths?" Eli stuttered.

"Yes, I believe in myths; I also believe in magic, unicorns, and aliens. I believe in Roman and Greek mythology, and hope that on my eleventh birthday I get my letter from Hogwarts," I answered, "I thought that you were a good person, a nice person, but obviously, I was wrong."

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I promise," he called out to me as I started stormed away.

"And how did you mean it?" I yelled angrily, "I've had enough of all the insults and teasing, and to get it from someone who I, for once, thought to be a fellow believer in all things that others don't, I could've sworn that you were. But, again, I was wrong."

"Please, let me explain," Eli begged, running after me.

"Fine," I snapped, "you have my undivided attention."

"I only asked you that because I thought that I was the only one in this blasted school that actually reads books and believes in this sort of… well… stuff," he explained, a small frown gracing his face.

"I don't believe that," I responded angrily, "you're always surrounded by your little cronies and girlfriends."

"They aren't my girlfriends and my cronies as you so kindly put it," Eli said, his tone exasperated.

"Oh?" I asked, my voice devoid of all emotions. "Then what are they?"

"They are acquaintances," he answered matter-of-factly.

I giggled, "And why would you need acquaintances?"

"Just in case I need something," he answered in the same tone. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are," I answered, "but you have to earn my full trust."

* * *

We started walking to our houses, talking the Hogwarts houses we'd be in and the people we thought would be friends, foes, and siblings. Surprisingly, Eli believed that he'd be a Gryffindor, Ron's twin brother, that his wand would be vine, phoenix feather, 10 inches, and flexible. He also believed that he would have the same friends and foes as the Golden Trio, but I'd still be a friend. Meanwhile, I believe that I would be a Slytherin, Harry's twin sister, an already knew that my wand is sycamore, dragon heartstring, 12 inches, and slightly springy. I was sure that I wouldn't like Ron, would tolerate Hermione and Ginny, be friends with Luna, Neville, Theodore, and Eli. We were opposites; there was no doubt about that. But I guess opposites attract.

* * *

 **Spish: A eight legged fish, blue-green scales, for black eyes. Thank my youngest sister for the name.**

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update, but from now on, I'll be updating on Sundays and any other day I have the time.~ J.E. Foxina**_


	4. Opposites Attract

_**DISCLAMERS: I only own Jazmine Jones, Eli Edric, some of the plot, and some of the animals/creatures/monsters you haven't heard of, they'll be listed at the end of the chapter if there is/are any!**_

 ** _A/N: Thanks for clicking on this story! You are now one of my little foxes! Please favorite, follow, and review; your reviews are very helpful! As for flames... those will be extinguished immediately. Now have fun reading!_**

* * *

I couldn't believe that I fought a Spish. With Jazmine and a pair of scissors. Jazmine proved to be a great fighter, leader, and person; she's always been a kind person to people, and to me; even though we weren't exactly friends.

"Get his back!" Jazmine yelled to me.

"I can't reach it!" I responded, busy fighting the Spish's front left leg.

In the corner of my eye, I could Jazmine beginning to climb the Spish's right back leg. I heard the Spish make an ungodly noise, and assumed that it was because Jazmine had done something to it.

"ELI!" Jazmine screamed, "DUCK!"

I didn't question anything, not a single time she yelled something out to me. I guess I thought that Jazmine was the leader of this situation, considering the fact that she found the Spish first.

"Thanks for the warning," I called out to me as he sliced off the first leg with his scissors.

"You're welcome," she answered quickly; holding onto the Spish's gills, "we've got to hit it's eyes!"

"Why?" I quickly responded, slicing off the Spish's fourth leg on his side.

"Because it's eyes can see everywhere, without it's eyes, the Spish can't do anything!" She said, her voice containing a slight 'I-know-everything-you-don't' attitude.

"I'm trusting you on this, Jazmine!" I snapped. Breaking my favorite pair of scissors in two, "I promise you, if I die, I will come back to haunt you!" I quickly maneuvered my way through the legs, stood in front of it, and chucked the scissor pieces at it's eyes with amazing aim. The scissors each hit an eye, causing a high pitched screech that shattered every glass thing near it, before it exploded into blue goo.

"I always knew they were real and that they exploded into blue goo," I heard Jazmine mutter, "but did I _have_ to run into one in my favorite leather jacket?"

"Y-you believe in myths?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I believe in myths; I also believe in magic, unicorns, and aliens. I believe in Roman and Greek mythology, and hope that on my eleventh birthday I get my letter from Hogwarts," Jazmine snarled, "I thought that you were a good person, a _nice_ person, but obviously, I was wrong."

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I promise," I called out to her as she started stormed away.

"And how did you mean it?" She yelled angrily, "I've had enough of all the insults and teasing, and to get it from someone who I, for once, thought to be a fellow believer in all things that others don't, I could've sworn that you were. But, again, I was wrong."

"Please, let me explain," I begged, running after her, forgetting about saving my dignity.

"Fine," she snapped, turning around stiffly; her fiery hair flying behind her, "you have my undivided attention."

"I only asked you that because I thought that I was the only one in this blasted school that actually reads books and believes in this sort of… stuff," I terribly explained, my hands gesturing to her blue-goo covered jacket.

"I don't believe that," she responded angrily, "you're always surrounded by your little cronies and girlfriends."

"They aren't my girlfriends and my cronies as you so kindly put it," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh?" Jazmine asked, her voice dead. "Then what are they?"

"They are acquaintances," I answered matter-of-factly.

She giggled, "And why would you need acquaintances?"

"Just in case I need something," I answered in the same tone, smirking. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are," She answered with a chuckle, "but you have to earn my full trust back."

* * *

We started walking to our houses, talking the Hogwarts houses we'd be in and the people we thought would be friends, foes, and siblings. Surprisingly, Jazmine believed that she would be a Slytherin, Harry's twin sister, and already knew that her wand is sycamore, dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches, and slightly springy. She was completely sure that she wouldn't like Ron, would tolerate Hermione and Ginny, be friends with Luna, Neville, Theodore, and I. Meanwhile, I believed that I'd be a Gryffindor, Ron's twin brother, think that my wand would be vine, phoenix feather, 10 ½ inches, and flexible. I also believed that I would have the same friends and foes as the Golden Trio, but Jazmine would still be a friend. We were opposites; there was no doubt about that. But I guess opposites attract.


	5. Lets Meet New People

**_Finally back! Want to know the stuff? Look at the previous chapter and you'll find out everything! Enjoy these next few chapters why don't ya?_**

"You're late, covered in goo, and look a mess," my mother sighed, same old same old. She complains, I tell her I'm sorry, I go to my room, get a 'girly' outfit, take a shower, then fix my hair and walk back downstairs before Father gets home.

Half an hour later, I'm in a green and pink polka dotted dress and black heels. My hair in a curled ponytail, and had contacts in my eyes. Dressing like a doll and acting like my twin sister, Lilya, are two things I'm great at. Two things that I have to be great at. I'm the… black sheep of the family. Yeah, we all get the best grades, we all have some sort of sport that we do, we all can play some sort instrument (if we don't play two), and yeah, most of us are popular. I say most because I have three older siblings. I'm the youngest. Yay! Did you catch the sarcasm? I have two older brothers, Jackson Evans, the first born. The one with the shoulder length brown-red hair, and the beautiful dark green eyes, and the freckles across his nose. The athletic, six foot four one with the muscles. The one that plays football and basketball. The boy that can play piano and drums. The 'intimidating sweetheart' that everyone wants.

Then there's Liam Evans. The second one; the lanky, six foot two one with the short brown hair and the baby face with the adorable freckles and the sky blue eyes. The softie that does track and swimming. The one that plays flute and the ukulele. The cute softie that all the girls want. Sorry girls, he's gay.

Then we have the first girl in the Evans line since great times twenty grandma Rosé; Lilya Evans! The four foot ten girl with the straight brown hair with the red streak in the front. The girl with the blueish-greenish eyes. The girl with the freckles on her cheeks, the one that plays the harp and the bass. The genderfluid one. The one that plays lacrosse and softball. The one that all girls want to be.

Wait. There's another kid? Yeah, there's me. The unexpected one. The tall, five foot eight, lanky one with the red untameable curly hair that reaches her waist and freckles across her nose just like Jackson's. The kid that has emerald green eyes with the glasses covering them up. The one that's in competitive fencing, the nearly forgotten about sport. The one that plays piano, violin, and guitar. The one that reads and writes her own songs and stories, the one that has ADHD, the one that's bisexual. The one that was moved to high school early. The one that Jackson and Liam have come to protect from bullies. Something I wish they didn't have to do.

Jackson is both mine and Liam's protective older brother. He doesn't have to do nearly as much with Lilya because although she's genderfluid, she's the first born girl. Older than me by two minutes. She's still the popular one.

"Hi Papa," Lilya greets as she hugs our dad; she was wearing a pink and green polka dotted dress with white heels.

"Hello Lils," Father responded with a chuckle.

Jackson and Liam came downstairs from their rooms; Jackson wearing a green button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black vans. He was also wearing a black leather jacket I wish I was wearing. Liam, on the other hand, was wearing a pastel blue button up shirt, light wash jeans, and white sneakers. A white leather jacket hanging on his arm.

"Hey Dad," Jackson said after he was down the stairs.

"Hi Father," Liam said soon after.

"Hello boys," Father responded with a smile.

"Hello Father," I said with a smile as I hugged him.

"Hello Jazmine," he answered hugging me back. "Hello Cynthia."

"Hello Harrison," Mom said giving dad a chaste kiss. She was wearing a thigh length, well fitted white dress with a black jacket and heels. Her long ginger hair down in curls, just reaching her waist. Her neck was jeweled with the necklace that Jackson had gotten her two years before on her birthday. It had a star charm on it, with all of our birthstones. It had a ruby, a pearl, an amethyst, two emeralds, and an opal. Dad was wearing a mock suit. A dark purple shirt, black jeans, dark brown shoes, and a brown jacket. His shoulder length brown hair loose. Something that I haven't seen since I was in the third grade.

"Where are we going that we have to be all dressed up?" Jackson asked.

"We're going on a business meeting with the Dean of a private school that I'm thinking of transferring you guys to," Dad answered.

"But Daddy," Lilya whined, "I just got the lead in the school play! I'm Sandy!"

I rolled my eyes with Liam, that's all she'd been talking about for the past three days, as if we would be jealous of her. The two of us couldn't care less. "How come you're thinking of transferring us to another school?" I asked.

"You have your brothers around you in the hallways 'protecting' you from other kids in your school, according to most of the teachers, and I don't like that," he answered.

"Dad, it's not that serious," Jackson began as we started walking out of the house. "We just have a lot of classes together. Protecting each other is just an added bonus."

"Jacks you know dang well that's a dead lie," Liam and I retorted in unison, walking close together. We were closer than Lilya and I used to be. Closer than Liam and Jack used to be too.

"If that were the case I would head to school without you two," I began, "you boys walk really slow for two tall guys."

Everyone laughed except for me and the boys.

"You think I'm joking but I'm not," I said, noticing Liam and Jacks' flushed faces. Jackson looked like a tomato, while only Liam's cheeks were flushed. I smiled up at the two. "I'm only messing with you two, I solemnly swear."

"Sure you do, Jazzy," Liam drawled as we climbed into Jacks' car.

"Honest, Lilo!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't purposely expose you unless something was in it for me."

Liam gave me a scandalized look, "So if someone you didn't know offered you $200,000,000, for one of each of our secrets, you would do it?"

I pretended to think about it as I put on my seat belt. "Yes," I said a few seconds later, taking the pain invoking heels off of my feet, "for $200,000,000 I would. I could get out of this place, and take my two favorite people with me!"

Liam and Jackson both gasped, "If we aren't those two favorite people I will be offended for you spilling our secrets for money." Jackson said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Of course you two are my favorite people," I replied with a laugh. "I would never be able to get through life without you two."

"Aw!" Liam cooed, "you do love us!"

"Liam!" I groaned, "Please don't make me regret telling you that."

"Fine," he sighed. "So, how come you were covered in blue slime today?"

My eyes widened, "Y-You saw that?"

"Yes?" Liam stated, "Why else would I ask?"

I took a deep breath, "If I didn't answer," I began, "would you keep asking?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "We care about you and what happens to you."

"I don't think you'd believe me," I whispered. "No one except El-er, Edric can even relate."

"What?" Liam said, "That model-looking boy with the beautiful hair? The youngest brother of the Silver Oak High School football and basketball captain Ethan Edric?"

"Yeah," I answered, ignoring the fact that he knew so much about a boy that I barely even know. "I was walking around to Lily's school and we came across each other."

"Then what?" Jackson asked, his hands wrapped around the wheel a bit too hard. I bet that if the wheel were a person, they'd be blue in the face.

"You wouldn't believe me," I said sadly, "no one would, except for Edric."

Jackson sighed, "Jazzy, you're our baby sister. We'd believe you."

"Not with this," I quickly said, "I've tried telling Lils. Remember that time I came home dripping with water?"

Liam laughed, "Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Well," I continued, glaring at the head of Liam's seat, kicking the back none too gently. "Lils didn't believe what I told her; so why would guys believe the true story behind either of the results?"

"Because we aren't Lilya," Liam answered. "We're always there for you, we'd believe you unless we got proof that it's wrong."

"Spish," I quietly said. "It's a spider fish thing and when it's killed it bursts into blue goo. I fought one with Edric."

"Damn, Jaz," Jacks breathed, "that's amazing!"

"I know it- wait what?" I asked.

"Yeah," Liam agreed, "that's amazing. Two ten year olds fighting this other worldly thing that Jackson and I have been looking for for years. And succeeding."

"Huh?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah," Jacks said, looking at Liam, "we never did tell her."

"That's true, but we made him a promise, Jacks, not until after her first," Liam responded.

"I'd appreciate it if you told me what you two aren't telling me," I interrupted.

"Liam, I think a Spish counts as a first," Jackson said to Liam, ignoring me completely.

"I guess it does," Liam slowly said, "are you sure we should tell her? She'll have to tell Edric on her own if we tell her now."

"I guess we could wait until tomorrow," Jackson answered with a shrug. "Dad wouldn't transfer us without giving us one last day with our friends."

"Yeah, that's true," Liam nodded.

"What aren't you two telling me?" I asked, "Why can't I know now? What does Edric have to do with anything? And who is this 'he' you two were talking about?"

"Lightning round already, Jaz?" Jacks said with a laugh. "We can't tell you right now, you need your partner with you."

"We aren't partners of any sort, Jacks," I immediately corrected. "We don't even go to the same school!"

"Again," Liam said, "we can't tell you right now; even if we wanted to, you'd have to be with your partner, of sorts, Edric."

I had never felt more confused than I did at that moment, so I merely sat back and kept my mouth shut as thoughts and questions whirled around my head like a tornado.


	6. In and Out

**_For the disclaimer look at chapters 1-4. Enjoy please. This one took a while cause I wanted it to be perfect for my awesome readers!_**

"Bye Evans," I said with a smile as she headed up her driveway to her large house.

"Bye Edric," She said, turning around to shoot me a quick smile before heading inside.

I quickly turned back towards the road and walked towards my own house, this was going to be one long and lonely journey.

Once I finally got home, my hand hovered over the door knob. I didn't know if my mom and/or dad were home. I also didn't know if my brothers were home. Yeah. I'm the 'baby boy' of the group, no matter how much I hate the title that's all my brothers call me.

Who are these brothers? What do they look like? What do they act like? Well, I feel compelled to tell you about them after mentioning them so I'll tell you.

The big brother, Ethan Edric. Short, wavy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, tanned, and athletic. The poster boy. The big brother that everyone expects to be kind and helpful. Well. He isn't. Well, he is for my other two brothers, but he isn't for me. Ethan Edric is the captain of Silver Oak High School's football and basketball teams. Great at English and Spanish. The ultimate popular jock. The ultimate jerk older brother. He shoves me into lockers at school, pushes me around whenever he has the chance, makes fun of me for anything and everything, and always has some smart remark or insult to hurl at me whenever possible.

The twins, Oliver and Owen Edric. Identical pranksters that look up to fictional characters, Fred and George Weasley. These two also have short, wavy, dirty blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, decently tall, slightly muscular, tanned, and also athletic. The awesome identical kids that no one can tell apart. The awesome kids that everyone wants to be friends with. Now, let's separate the two so you can at least get a glimpse of the two boys on their own.

Oliver Edric, two seconds older than Owen, captain of the track team, the one that comes up with the pranks, always stands on the left of Ethan, has a freckle on his left ear (yes, I know that's something crazy that no one would truly look for, but I'm cautious around my brothers), and is always the first of the twins to talk. Oliver is the one that's great at math and history. He's also pansexual.

Owen Edric, two seconds younger than Oliver, co-captain of the track team, kinda geeky, the one that comes up with how to put the pranks in action, and stands on Ethan's right side. Owen is the one who's good at science and art. He's the one that always has some sort of colorful mark on his pinkie (again, I know that no one would actually look for a singular mark on his pinkie, but again, I'm cautious around my brothers). He's asexual and homoromantic.

Oliver and Owen practice and test their every prank on me before anyone else, they help Ethan give me my own special kind of torture. They, in my opinion, are jerks extraordinaire. I've honestly began calling them 'The Three Jock Jerks' in my head. They've come up with so many insulting, cruel, and idiotic nicknames that I've honestly considered quitting high school and going back to middle school. Sure, I'd still have to deal with a bunch of taunts and jerks, but at least they'd be tolerable.

"Hey there Baby Boy," Ethan said the second I walked into the house. "How come you're covered in blue goo already?"

"It's none of your business, nor concern," I immediately shot back, "besides, you'd most likely just go find them and offer to help them next time. Just like you always do." I tried to push past, but then Olwen (Oliver and Owen, for those of you who can't read ship names) appeared, cornering me from almost every angle.

"You never answered the question, Baby Boy," Oliver said, towering over me, quite literally.

"When we ask you questions," Owen continued, "we expect an answer."

"I gave you three an answer," I snarled, "you just don't like it. Now get out of my way."

Ethan scoffed, "Or what? You gonna call Daddy, Baby Boy?"

"Just move, Ethan," I unwillingly whimpered. "I just want to take a shower and get changed and do my work. Please?"

"Aww," Olwen cooed, "he's begging!"

Hot tears rose in my eyes, they always knew what buttons to press. It was amazing and frustrating all at once. "Why can't you idiots just get out of my way and let me do what I want?"

"We're sorry Black Sheep," Ethan mocked, pouting his lips, "are we hurting your feelings?"

A few tears spilt over my burning face, "Just let me go," I angrily muttered as I tried to push past them.

"No way," the three responded in unison, pushing me back on the door, Oliver holding my left arm, Owen holding my right. "Answer the question first.

The tears fell harder, "Please, guys," I whimpered, "just let me go." I allowed my head to sag when I got no immediate answer.

Then I felt a hand harshly grab at my hair and yank my head back up, causing my head to bang back on the door. "Answer the question, Elliot," Ethan snarled.

"It was a stupid prank pulled by some middle schooler's," I quickly answered, writhing around in my brother's holds. "I've answered your stupid question. Can you please let me go now?"

"I don't think that's the actual truth," Ethan said, an evil tone tainting his voice, "what do you guys think?"

"I agree," Oliver smirked, "what about you, dearest twin of mine?"

"Never agreed more, boys," Owen smiled.

My tears fell faster and harder, "Pl-please," I whimpered, squirming around harder, "please, please. Guys, jus-just let me go. I just, I just want to go to my room. Guys, please!"

"And once again Baby Boy whimpers and squeals and cries like the baby he is," Ethan tuts, throwing my hair out of grip harder than necessary, making my head bang into the door once more. "Tell us what really happened, and we might just let you go."

I took a second to contemplate what to do. And then I broke, "I was taking the long way home and I saw this girl so I-I went to go talk to her and then these-these kids came and they ju- they just dumped the slime on us."

"Oh," Ethan said, pressing his lips together and looking at the twins to see what they thought. "We'll accept this answer for now."

The twins let go of my arms, and I quickly wiped my face and started towards the stairs. "By the way," Ethan called, "Papa said that we're going out for dinner, so you gotta get dressed up. Do you need help with that, Baby Boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Ethan. I'm perfectly capable of choosing an outfit on my own." And with that, I turned the corner and walked into my room and carefully choose an outfit to wear.

I ended up choosing a gray button up shirt, black jeans, a black blazer and simple black nikes. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed the slime out of my hair, constantly stopping and holding my breath so I could hear if the others were coming up to take something.

Once I got out of the shower and changed, I tied my hair in a ponytail at the nape of my neck with a gray ribbon Momma had given me yesterday, grabbed my journal and a pencil, and headed downstairs.

"Hey there Eli," Papa greeted once he saw me. His long, straight, dirty blonde hair was held back much like my own. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, a black suit jacket, black suit pants, and, unusual for him, he wore dark blue shoes. But he still looked completely professional.

"Hey Papa," I responded, strolling towards him and giving him a quick hug, willing to give Olwen and Ethan yet another thing to tease me over. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll see in a bit El," Papa answered.

I faintly heard Olwen and Ethan snicker, and I have to admit, it took all of my self control not to snap at them. "Can you at least tell me why we're going out for dinner, Papa?"

"If he did, El," Momma interrupted, "you may not want to come, and if you don't come, Ethan will have to stay, and if he stays, Olwen stays too."

I sighed, "Alright Momma." I turned around to actually look at her. As usual, she looked as if she were royalty. She had on a gray dress, a red jacket over top, the same color as her nails and heels. She wore her ruby earrings that Olwen and Ethan had bought her for her birthday not too long ago along with the diamond shaped necklace holding a birthstone at each point, and one in the center. Two sapphires, one peridot, one topaz, and one ruby.

"Looking even more royal than you usually do Momma," I told her with a smile.

She pushed a lock of her long, wavy brown hair behind her ear as she walked down the last few steps and towards me; bending down to gently kiss the top of my head. "Thank you, El."

I grinned at her, and, once again, had to try my hardest not to snap at my older brothers as they once again snickered behind me.

"Are we all ready?" Papa asked.

I turned around to look at my brothers. Ethan was wearing a plain sapphire blue shirt underneath his gray varsity jacket with black jeans and black and gray nikes. Oliver was wearing a red shirt and a white blazer, blue jeans, and red and white adidas. Owen, on the other hand, wore almost the same exact thing. Though it was reversed. He wore a white shirt with a red blazer, blue jeans, and white and red adidas. All three had their hair messily gelled.

What's the point of gelling your hair if you're just going to make it messy? That is one thing I will never know or understand.

"We are," Ethan said as he gestured to the three of them, "as for Elliot, no clue." He smirked at me before making it a smile.

"We're all ready, Papa," I said, glaring at Ethan for a quick second before looping my arm around Momma, who, in response, put her arm around my shoulders and dragged me closer to her.

"Then let's head out and get in the car," Papa said, opening the door.

"Car?" Ethan repeated, "As in one?"

"Yes, Ethan," I exasperatedly answered, "he didn't say cars."

I took a quick glance behind me to see what he was going to do and only saw him snarl at me. Not what I expected.

"So we're getting in the van?" Oliver asked.

"That's the plan," Papa said with a smile. We then filed out of the door. Momma and I being the first ones out, we waited outside of the van.

Ethan then came behind me and bent down. "You can take the front row, Eli."

I was hesitant to get in the front row, I knew the Three Jock Jerks were planning something. Ethan called me Eli, for one, he never calls me Eli unless he needs something done or he's planning something. And two, he was being nice, he offered me the front row. Me. The front row. His 'stupid, baby brother'.

"Hurry up, Elliot!" Ethan yelled, pushing me into the car.

"Oof," I grunted as my body hit the seat. "Sorry, Ethan." I whispered as I scooted towards the window.

"You better be," he muttered in my ear as he sat in the seat directly behind me. I subconsciously shuddered and tried to write in my journal. Then Ethan kicked my seat.

"Could you not?" I asked.

"Could I not what?" He asked me with a smirk planted on his face. I shook my head, bent over the journal and started to write, ignoring the insistent kicks to the back of my seat. That is, until my hand jerked causing me to make a long mark across the page.

"Really, guys?" I asked, "Do you really not have anything better to do?"

"What do you mean, Eli?" Oliver asked.

"You're kicking my seat, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop," I answered, before turning around slightly to face them. "Please?"

"We'll think about it," Ethan said, his obnoxious smirk still on his face.

"So you won't stop then?" I quietly asked.

"Nah," Olwen answered.

I sighed, "M'kay. Can I at least finish this one sentence? Please?"

"I guess," Ethan sighed, "just hurry up."

"Thanks Ethan," I said, a small, grateful smile gracing my face. I quickly finished the sentence and closed the journal before settling into the seat and leaning against the window.

Then the kicks started again. "This is going to be a long ride," I sighed. "Are we there yet, Papa?"

"No, Eli," Papa answered, "but we'll be there in a bit."

"Okay," I sighed. At least I don't have to deal with the kicking for much longer. It was ironic how much my older siblings acted like five year olds.


	7. What in the Name of

**_For the disclaimer look at chapters 1-4. So so soooo super sorry I haven't updated. Schools a meanie, math hates me, and fencing competitions truly do suck sometimes. Please enjoy my dears!_**

"Are we there yet, Jacks?" I asked.

"Liam, can you call Ma and ask her if we're almost there since this is the twentieth time Jazmine's asked?" Jacks sighed.

"Actually, that's twelfth time I've asked," I corrected, "I've been counting."

"Why were you counting?" Liam asked as he raised his phone to his ear.

"'Cause I'm bored and you two aren't telling me about this 'he' or these 'adventures' and these inside jokes you're telling," I whined. "I don't like being left out of things, Lilo, and you know it." My knee began bouncing up and down, making the dress wrinkle.

"Hey Mom," Liam greeted, a faint mutter responded. "We were wondering if we're almost at the restaurant yet; mostly because Jazzy keeps asking."

Another faint muttering from the other end before Liam answered, "Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll let them know. Bye Mom."

There was a short silence as Liam hung up, "So," I asked, "what'd she say?"

"Make a left then a right then we'll be there," Liam quietly said.

"Lilo what's wrong?" I hesitantly asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, a small chuckle leaving his lips, "the people we're supposed to meeting just has me awed."

"Who're we meeting?" Jackson asked before I could.

"Can't say in front if Jaz," Liam answered, "Mom had to force Lily into singing and covering her ears before telling me, so therefore we'd have to do the same for Jaz and we both know that isn't something she could be forced to do."

Jackson took a small glance at me and Liam before smiling, "Even if we could manage it we both know that she'd find a way to catch the names."

"Yeah, our Flower will always find a way to get what she wants," Liam agreed turning slightly to look at me and smile.

I fondly rolled my eyes as a smile crept up my face, "Ugh, not even a hint?"

Liam laughed, "Not from me, no."

I groaned and carefully put the heels back on my feet as Jackson carefully pulled into a parking spot in front of Jacques' Place.

"Oh," I gasped.

Liam raised an eyebrow as he opened my door for me, "What is it?"

"Well, for one, Jacques' Place is expensive so either one of us two families is bragging or trying to impress the other. Two, I know Jacques, and three, I feel really underdressed," I listed.

"You aren't," Jacks assured me as I slipped my hand into his, "now let's head in."

The three of us walked to Dad's car to see if they were ready before we went in.

"You guys ready?" Jacks asked.

"Let's go see if the Ed-," Father was cut off by Mom elbowing him in his side, making it seem like an accident by adjusting her dress. I giggled quickly noticing, Mom gave me a quick wink before Father began speaking again. "Let's go see if the Dean and his family are here."

He lead us to the door, Jacks opened the first and we all politely said thanks before dad opened the next. We once again all said thank you before we walked into the extremely classy restaurant.

"Hello Jacques," I politely greeted.

"Ah," Jacques said, looking at my outfit, forcing his smirk into a smile, "bonjour, mon amie."

I smiled back, pretending not to notice the looks of contempt that many of the older customers in the restaurant were sending my way.

"How's Mark?" I asked.

"He's doing better," he answered, "still don't understand how in the name of my favorite dish he ended up breaking his thumb, but he's doing better."

I chuckled, "He's a clumsy kid, it happens. To him, and possibly some overbalanced ballerina."

Jacques laughed and shook his head gently, scratching his chin, "So, what're doing here with the whole family tonight?" The question was obviously aimed towards my parents, so I slid over to Lilya so that my mom and father could talk to Jacques without having to worry that I'd overhear something.

"This is all your fault, Jazmine," Lilya snarled at me, keeping her eyes on her phone.

"What do you mean, Lils?" I hesitantly asked, turning my head slightly in her direction.

"The fact that we have to switch schools," she continued, "we were doing fine, I got the lead in the play, I'm popular, I was doing fine in all my classes-," I quickly cut her off.

"But science. You were doing well in all of your classes but science," I said, "okay now continue."

She glared at me, but still went on, "And then you decide that you need to have Jackson and Liam around you at all times. Why?"

I bit my lip as I straightened my dress, "I didn't decide that they needed to be around me at all times, they did. They'd had enough of seeing me getting pushed and shoved into lockers, getting my books smacked out of my hands, having to help me pull spitballs out of my hair, defending me from other kids when they ganged up on me, and-and I know they've certainly had enough of-of seeing me coming home black and blue when they couldn't be with me. So, I'm sorry, Lilya, that I can't be as popular as you are."

Lilya finally looked me in the eye. "Liar," she called me, "no one did any of those things to you. You would have told me, Jazmine."

I did my best to hold her gaze, even when I saw the hatred in her eyes, "I didn't tell you because the people doing those things to me were your friends. I didn't want to ruin your friendships, Sister."

"Hah, you really do have jokes," she said, "but you wanna know my favorite?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, I guess so?"

"Your life," was her simple answer. Her simple two word answer that caused tears to well in my eyes; her simple two word answer that made me stand up and walk over to Liam and Jackson and lay my head on Liam's shoulder and slip my hand into Jackson's.

The three of us sat in silence as we waited for the mystery guests to arrive. I heard the faint twinkle of the bell above the door before anyone else did, and looked up, subtly wiping the tears from my eyes, ignoring the looks my boys sent me, telling me that the silent conversation had barely begun.

I don't know who I was expecting to walk through those doors, but it most certainly was not Eli Edric. It was not the entire Edric family.


End file.
